poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning starts over/Next morning
This is how Lightning starts over and next morning goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen shows McQueen scraping the tar off the road with a shovel, as the other residents and Team Equesodor watch him.) Lightning McQueen: I can make a little turn on dirt. You think? (grunts as he scrapes another bit of tar) No. And now I'm a day behind. I'm never gonna get outta here! Ramone: Hey, ése! You need a new paint job, man! Lightning McQueen: No, thank you. Fillmore: How 'bout some organic fuel? Sarge: That freak juice? Lightning McQueen: Pass. Eddy: This just keeps getting better! (He falls to the ground in a fit of laughter.) My ribs are killing me! Call a doctor, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: I fail to see a comedy in McQueen's tragedy, Eddy. There is nothing funny about doing that race against Doc, then– (a smile appears) –unintentionally slipping off that track and falling that cliff and– (a giggle pops out) –falling in that cactus patch! (He bursts into laughs.) James: Well, this is what you get when you're overconfident. Flo: Whoo! Watchin' him work is makin' me thirsty. (to Team Equesodor) Anybody else want somethin' to drink? Diesel: Well, Flo, you said to those two minivans earlier that it's the "finest fuel on Route 66". So, I guess I could try it. Sidney: I gonna admit, I am a little thirsty. Paxton: Hey, did you want somethin' to drink with us, Mater? Mater: Nah, not me, boys. I'm on one of them there special diets. (a few bits of spit comes out of him as he says "special") I'm a precisional instrument of speed and aero-matics. Thomas: That was almost exactly what McQueen said. Twilight Sparkle: Mater, he actually said, "I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Mater: Whatever you say, Miss Twilight. Lightning McQueen: "You race like you fix roads." (grunts) I'll show him. (grunts again) I will show him! (Then the screen shows at night time as Doc drives towards his building named Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion. He then looks to the right, which we see McQueen pulling Bessie at the start, while Sheriff is watching him with his magnetic beacon on. Laughing sounds are made by Bessie's engine as tar splats on McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Oh, great! (shaking the tar off) I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it! Doc Hudson: (chuckles) Music. Sweet music. (drives into his building) Sally Carrera: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Thomas: Maybe you're right, Sally. Rainbow Dash: I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. Hiro: Yeah, who can sleep with all of Lightning's very loud complaining? Sally Carrera: That's what I was thinking. (sighs) You guys should get some sleep. Thomas: We'll try, Sally. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Good night, Sally. Rest of Team: (saying their good nights to Sally) Sally Carrera: Good night, Thomas, Twilight, everyone. See you all in the morning. Lightning McQueen: Radiator Springs, a happy place! Sally Carrera: (drives into her building at the Cozy Cone Motel as the whole of Team Freeman all go into their tents to try to get some sleep despite McQueen's very loud complaining) (Then another slop of tar lands on McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! OK, Bessie, you think that's funny? Great! I'm talking to Bessie now! I'm talking to Bessie! (Then the screen shows the next morning, and moves down to Sally exiting her building and the whole of Team Equesodor all coming out of their tents, yawning and all dressed in their regular outfits.) (Then, they all hear Mater, who is heard laughing and cheering.) Sally Carrera: Wow. (She and the team then went to the crossroad, to which it is then shown that there is flat tarmac on the part of the road from the courthouse to the end of the crossroad.) Mater: (driving around on the tarmac) Mornin', Sally! Mornin, Ryan, Crash, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, everybody! Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made! Sally Carrera: Yes! Uh, amazing! (Luigi and Guido are also seen, impressed at the new tarmac.) (Then we see Ramone, who has changed his paint from purple to green.) Ramone: (driving on the new tarmac) Whoa-ho! (lifts his front up) Yeah! (sighs and moves his front back down) Flo: Oh, Ramone! Mama ain't seen you that low in years. Ramone: I haven't seen a road like this in years. Flo: Well, then let's cruise, baby. Ramone: Low and slow. Luigi: (speaking Italian) È bellissima! It's beautiful! Guido, look, it's-a like it was paved by angels. Oh! Mater: Boy, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth. Bertie: I don't think there are even roads on the Moon, Mater. Sally Carrera: Doc, look at this! Shoulda tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh? Doc Hudson: Well, he ain't finished yet. Still got a long way to go. Paxton: He sure does, Doc. Rainbow Dash: And we're staying here for like a little longer. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! (Sally, Doc and Team Freeman then turn around, as we notice that McQueen still has the pave the rest of the road. Then the screen shows all of the other residents driving on the tarmac. Luigi is being towed by Mater.) Luigi: Guido, look at Luigi! (Mater lets go, and Luigi slides across the tarmac at the crossroad.) Luigi: (driving back and forth once across the tarmac) This is fantastico! Sally Carrera: That looks like fun! Mater, I got dibs, next turn! Scoop: Me too! Muck: Me three! Lofty: Me four! Rolly and Dizzy: Us too! Lizzie: Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump. Luigi: (groans) That crazy old devil woman. (sighs as he and Guido get shocked at the look of their store) Oh! She's right! Sally Carrera: (sliding along the tarmac and back the other way) Ah! Luigi: Guido! Rarity: Oh, dear. A problem with Luigi. Doc Hudson: Huh. That punk actually did a good job. (noticing Bessie on the other road) Well, now... where the heck is he? Applejack: That's what I was thinkin'. Where in Equestria did he get to? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer